You're Not Her
by xmadysenx
Summary: Stiles has had a crush on Lydia since the third grade. Malia doesn't know about this, though, and what will happen when Stiles finally decides to tell her? Also, how will Lydia react to this little bit of information? *TWO-SHOT NOW FINISHED*
1. Chapter 1

**So, I got the idea to do this from a photo that I saw floating around Instagram. I decided to turn it into a fic, but I'm not going to completely copy the photo. I'm just going to kind of elaborate on it, I guess. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, nor do I own Stiles. Please stop reminding me.**

* * *

Stiles Stilinski has had a crush on Lydia ever since he could remember. He loved her long, wavy, strawberry blond - NOT red; never say it's red - hair and how it perfectly framed her face, how her gorgeous hazel eyes lit up when she got excited about something, and her smile. Oh, god, her smile. It's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

Stiles wouldn't really like to go as far as saying he _loved_ her. But, if he was being completely honest, he did. He loved Lydia Martin. He tried not to think about it, to ignore it, to push it away. Knowing that he loved her, but, despite this, couldn't have her, hurt.

Then, he met, and started getting to know Malia. He was immediately smitten with her; ever since he first laid eyes on her human form. She was beautiful, to simply put it. Everything about her was beautiful. And she, just... she made Stiles happy. It had been a long time since he remembered being so happy.

It still wasn't enough, though. Stiles was in love with Lydia. No matter what, he couldn't get that simple, yet frustratingly complex, fact out of his head.

He never told Malia about his little - okay, huge - crush on Lydia. And he never told her about him still liking Lydia after all this time. That's sort of like cheating, isn't it? Thinking about someone while you're with someone else. Well, now he seemed like a complete fuckbag.

Of course, Stiles felt bad about this. He wanted to like Malia. He wanted to _love_ her, in fact. But, no matter what, his heart always told him that Lydia was the one he loved.

He dreamed about Lydia a lot. He dreamed about their kiss. Of course he _was_ suffering from a panic attack when it happened, so it wasn't as romantic as it could have been, but it was his first kiss with Lydia. It's hard to forget about or stop thinking about kissing your lifelong crush for the first ever time. He couldn't help but hope that it wasn't their last.

* * *

So, here Stiles was, making out - rather messily - with Malia, when - of course, _of course _this had to happen right now - he started to think of Lydia. How perfect Lydia's lips had felt against his. How he had felt a jolt of electricity shoot throughout his body when her lips first touched his. How _right_ them being together felt.

Stiles felt nothing while kissing Malia. He didn't have much experience when it came to kissing people, but he knew that you were supposed to at least feel _something_ while kissing your girlfriend. But, no. He felt nothing. Well, besides the sudden urge to get away from her.

Stiles pulled away, breathing deeply before looking at Malia. She was staring at him, shocked. "I'm sorry," Stiles panted. He shook his head. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't keep pretending that he wanted to be with Malia.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, gathering more courage and oxygen in his lungs.

"It's oka-" Malia started to say, but Stiles cut her off.

"No. _I'm sorry_," he said, feeling like a total douche for doing this to her. He had to tell her the truth, though.

"You-I... I can't do this. I can't." He stood up from the ground, wiping the dust and dirt off his pants. He turned to walk away before he did anything stupid - well, anything even _more_ stupid than what he had already done - when Malia grabbed his arm.

"What can't you do? What's wrong? What happened? Did I do something?" She was shooting questions out of her mouth a mile a minute. Stiles shook his head, sighing. _Great, now you've made her think that it's _her_ fault,_ he thought to himself.

"I can't do _this,_" he began, waving his arm around the two of them in circular motions. "I can't pretend that you-" He cut himself off, muttering a "damn it". He had to own up to it. It was the least he could do after putting Malia through all of this.

"You're not her," he said, staring Malia straight in the eye. She looked confused. "You're not _Lydia_!" He shouted.

Malia was silent. Stiles didn't take that as a good thing. Not at all.

"There are some things I haven't told you," he said, his voice low. "I've been in love with her since the third grade. I thought I was over it. Well, that's a lie, I knew I wasn't over it. But, I _wanted_ to be. I wanted... more than anything, Malia, I wanted to be with you. But I just can't."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't know, Malia. I just don't know. God, I'm such a fucking idiot."

Malia shushed him, pulling him into a hug. "You're not an idiot. I understand. Doesn't mean I'm _happy_ about it, but I get why you didn't tell me."

He shook his head, looking at the ground. "Look at me," she commanded. He reluctantly looked into her eyes.

"I want you to go find Lydia and tell her how much you love her. Because she deserves someone like you. And you deserve her back."

He was appalled. Why was Malia acting like this? She should've been screaming at him, telling him how much she hated him, slapping him, _anything_ but this. Stiles couldn't understand why she was _helping_ him.

Suddenly, he remembered something. He shook his head. "No. I can't. I mean, she... Lydia doesn't even _like_ me."

"What do you mean she doesn't like you?" Malia scoffed. Stiles stared at her incredulously. "Well, I think she made it _pretty_ obvious after... hmm, I don't know, could it have been after ignoring me for _eight_ years?"

_That boy never fails to be a sarcastic nitwit, does he?_ Malia thought to herself.

"Dude, she likes you. Have you seen the way she looks at you?" Stiles didn't respond. Malia had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. "And here I thought you were smart," she joked.

"Are you sure? I don't want to embarrass myself. Any more than I already have, anyway."

"I'm _sure_. Go get your girl." He still looked uncertain. "But... wait - why are you helping me?"

Malia sighed. "Stiles, you've taught me a lot. I know how I'm supposed to treat people because of you. I'm not gonna be selfish and try to keep you away from Lydia. I can see how much she means to you."

"I'm serious," she added as an afterthought. He nodded. "Thank you. Listen, I'll call you, okay?"

He ran off - actually ran; that's Stiles for you - to go find Lydia. Malia smiled, pleased with herself for doing something nice by setting them up. Malia knew how lonely Lydia had been, and she was happy that Lydia was _finally _going to get a good guy.

* * *

**I am actually kind of cringing right now; sorry about how terrible it is. I'm going to post this, though, only because I promised my sister I would. Review, please! I'll also take any suggestions! Love you guys - Madysen :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm pretty sure that every time I go to write a one-shot, I can't stop myself from turning it into a chaptered fic. But I am. I got the suggestion to do it from a guest reviewer; thanks for the awesome review, by the way, whoever you are!**

**Disclaimer: It pains me to say this, but I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

_Previously on _'You're Not Her'_..._

_He ran off - actually ran; that's Stiles for you - to go find Lydia. Malia smiled, pleased with herself for doing something nice by setting them up. Malia knew how lonely Lydia had been, and she was happy that Lydia was __finally _going to get a good guy.

* * *

Stiles felt sort of bad about running away from Malia. After all, she _did_ help him gather up enough courage to ask Lydia out - which, by the way, had taken him over half his life to do - and his big thank you for helping him was to run out on her. He reminded himself to call her later to apologize.

So, now he was on his way to Lydia's house, and, quite frankly, he was nervous as fuck. He felt like he was going to pass out. He didn't even want to know what would happen if she said yes.

Stiles arrived at Lydia's door after what had felt like an hour long of a drive over. He rang the doorbell, pausing to wipe his sweaty hands on his jeans.

"Stiles?" Lydia asked when she opened the door. He couldn't help but stare. She looked beautiful. She clearly hadn't been expecting company, because her hair was up in a messy ponytail - let it be known that Stiles has _never_ seen her with her hair in a ponytail - and she was wearing baggy sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. She also wasn't wearing any makeup. Stiles personally thought girls automatically looked ten times better when they didn't wear makeup. And Lydia already looked a hundred times better than any other girl he'd ever seen with makeup on.

He then realized that nearly five minutes had gone by in which he had spent staring at her very intently. "Oh! I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. She raised her eyebrows, and opened the door a little wider, letting him know that he was welcome to come in.

He walked into her house, breathing in the scent. Her house smelled like a mixture of lemons and flowers. "So, what's up?" She asked, sitting down on the couch. He sat down with her, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, you know, for just coming without telling you first. I was kind of afraid that I would bail. But I have something really important to tell - sorry, ask - you."

"Go ahead," she offered a small smile.

He forced himself to look away. He wasn't sure he would be able to go through with it if he was looking at her.

"Oh, god. Okay," he chuckled. "Well," he cleared his throat, "I was just wondering - don't feel obligated to say yes just because it's me and you feel sorry for me, or whatever - I, um, I was just wondering if you'd... maybe you would like to, I don't know, go out with me sometime?" He wanted to punch himself. He couldn't have sounded less pathetic than he just had.

She looked stunned. Stiles could feel every shred of confidence he had slowly evaporate.

"I know you think I'm weak. You should, anyway. I can't even - god, I can't even ask the girl I like out. But, Lydia, I have something to say. I've been wanting to tell you this since the third grade."

He paused a moment to think over his words before speaking up again.

"You've dated some of the... some of the _shittiest_ guys, Lydia. I mean, seriously. I was beginning to think that you _wanted_ to get your heart broken," he winced at his words, "Sorry. That was insensitive. But, Lydia, I promise - I _swear - _that I will never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I say intentionally, only because I'm a very clumsy and reckless person most of the time, but you know that, so... yeah."

She laughed. He smiled, partly because it meant he was making progress with her, and partly because her laugh was completely infectious.

"I can't promise you much else, other than the fact that I'll actually _care_ about you, which is more than I can say for that _lizard_ you dated. Sorry - Jackson. Okay, I know this is the worst speech I've ever made in my entire life. Sorry about that. But, I don't know, I just can't go any longer without telling you how I feel about you. How I truly feel."

"What about Malia?" Lydia immediately asked after Stiles finished. Stiles watched her face flicker for a second. He saw what he wanted to say was... jealousy? in her eyes.

"I already told her. Just before coming over here. I felt like a complete prick for doing that to her, but... it's you, Lydia. You're just... so, so,_ so_ important."

"Stiles, I have to admit, I'm a little impressed. I always thought of you as, socially awkward, maybe? That probably sounds really bad. But I have something to tell you, also..."

He stared at her, urging her with his eyes to go on.

She took a deep breath before speaking again. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since the kiss."

Stiles widened his eyes. He was shocked. Well, of _course_ he was fucking shocked. Lydia hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since they kissed? That wasn't exactly something that happened regularly for Stiles Stilinski; not at all.

"The answer to your question is yes. I will go out with you."

Then, they kissed. A _real_ one; not like the one she gave him when he was struggling for breath and she was trying to calm him down. They shared a real, beautiful, _passionate_ kiss.

Stiles had been waiting for this moment since he was eight years old. And he was finally getting it. This moment was _perfection_. Just absolute perfection.

_Fini._

* * *

**Not sure how I liked the ending, but I don't know what else to say. I hope you enjoyed it and it gave you at least some sort of closure to the story! Yay, so now Stiles and Lydia can go be a happy couple, at least in fanfiction! I also wanted to add that I am _not _trying to hate on Stalia. I _like _Stalia! They're cute; but I also ship Stydia. So, with that being said, I will see you all later - Madysen :)**


End file.
